


Be a Good Boy for Mama

by hxneybee



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Collars, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxneybee/pseuds/hxneybee
Summary: Yugo has a Femdom fetish, and Rin is more than happy to oblige.





	Be a Good Boy for Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this one after seeing a piece on FurAffinity (You can find it here: http://www.furaffinity.net/view/25825240/ ) and that picture heavily inspired this self-indulgent piece.

Fastening the collar around his neck, Yugo stripped himself of the last of his clothes, watching as Rin got into her leather outfit, chest open as well as the crotch. Yugo attached the leash to the ring on his collar, sitting down in front of the bed, waiting for Rin to sit down on the bed.

Walking over, high heel boots making the only noise currently in the room, Rin sat down on the bed, spreading her legs for Yugo. She smirked. "Go on, do it for mama." Rin said confidently, and without missing a beat Yugo put his face right up against her genitals, letting his tongue slip in, which made Rin arch her back. "Good boy." She prasied, grabbing the leash that was connected to Yugo's collar. She tugged, making Yugo's face press more against her.

Yugo looked up at her, making eye contact as he began to suck on her clit. Rin moaned, her head falling back as Yugo wrapped an arm under her leg. Yugo snuck a hand down his stomach, grabbing his erection and slowly pumping himself, making him moan into Rin's vagina, eyes fluttering shut as he continued to eat her out.

"Is someone touching themselves?" Rin asked, tone demanding. Yugo knew that he should not ignore her question.

So, he pulled his head back a bit, face moist with Rin's fluid. "I'm really horny, Rin.. Please.."

Tugging on Yugo's collar again, Rin forced his face into her crotch, Yugo immediately starting to lick her clitoris. "Be a good boy and pleasure mama first, then you'll earn your reward." She said, putting a hand in his hair and pressing him closer to her.

Yugo looked back up at her, licking the insides of her walls, rubbing the clitoris a little bit with his tongue before focusing back to putting his tongue deep inside of her. He moaned, feeling his dick twitch between his legs.

Rin gasped, leg curling around Yugo and forcing him even deeper inside of her. She tugged at his collar, making him get to his feet and stand up, bending over Rin before the two kissed. Yugo was enthusiastic, greedily biting her bottom lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth. Rin grinned into the kiss, lowering the hand not holding on to the leash to slowly stroke Yugo's cock. Yugo moaned loudly into her mouth, moving his hips closer into her hand. He pressed a hand on her right breast, squeezing gently.

Moving his hand a little, he grabbed Rin's nipple, tweaking it and applying pressure. This made Rin hum in pleasure. She grabbed Yugo's head gently, moving it away from her lips. Yugo whimpered in response, not happy that she ended the kiss. She quickly put his face into her breast, putting her nipple into his mouth. It didn't take long for Yugo to know what she wanted, so he started to suck gently. She pressed his head more against her breast, making it a little hard for Yugo to breathe.

Pulling back a little from Rin's grip, he kept his lips around her nipple, still licking and sucking, he just needed to be able to breathe through his nose, and it was hard when she put so much pressure on the back of his head.

Yugo pulled back, taking a few deep breaths before Rin tugged at his collar again, smashing her lips against his. Yugo was a little taken aback by this, but soon eased into the kiss, even if Rin was being a tad rough.

As they kissed, Rin continued to stroke Yugo's dick, making Yugo moan and grunt into her mouth the entire time they kissed. Rin was enjoying how noisy Yugo was being, and eventually stopped stroking him. He whimpered, moving his hips forward to try to put his cock into her hand, which had been moved.  
"Ah-ah-ah. Bad boy." Rin chastised, moving Yugo's hand to right above her vagina. "Go ahead." She commanded, and Yugo immediately did what she said. He slowly slipped two fingers into her vagina, beginning to finger her. She gasped when Yugo started fingering her quicker, wrapping her arms around Yugo and pressing their lips together, this time much more gentle. Rin slipped her tongue inside Yugo's mouth, Yugo doing his best not to accidentally bite her.

Rin started moaning a lot louder, and more frequently. Yugo took this as a sign to go faster, so he did. Rin removed her lips from Yugo's, rolling her head back and moaning. "Faster, faster!" She cried out, to which Yugo obeyed.

It took a few more thrusts of Yugo's fingers, but Rin's moans got louder until she shivered, cumming on Yugo's hand and moaning loudly, swearing a little bit as she relaxed on the bed, panting.

Yugo removed his fingers, crawling next to her and curling next to her, humping her hip since he was still hard and horny. "Riiiiiiiiin..." Yugo whined, wrapping his arms around her and continuing to rut against her hip.

Rin looked over at Yugo, smiling. "Be a good boy and go grab the rope." She ordered, to which Yugo quickly obliged. He got up, going to their closet and grabbing the bondage rope that they had. He walked over to Rin, who was sitting up. Handing her the rope, he got on to the bed, putting his wrists together and on the headboard. Rin crawled over to him, securely tying his wrists to the bed's metal headboard. 

As soon as Yugo was tied down, Rin lowered her face down near his cock. He whimpered when Rin put her lips around his tip, bucking his hips forward before she put her hands on his hips, keeping them down. Taking more of Yugo's cock into her mouth, she licked the underside of his penis. Yugo moaned loudly, eyes squinting shut.

Rin moved her tongue around the tip of his dick, swallowing down Yugo's precum, looking up and locking eyes with Yugo. "Good boy." She mumbled softly around the cock in her mouth, and that made Yugo nod, leaning his head back.  
Moving her lips further up his shaft, Rin grabbed Yugo's hips, which moved to get closer to her hands. She massaged them, continuing to deep throat Yugo's cock, making sure to suck on the tip when she went back up the shaft before going back down.

"R-Rin!" Yugo called out, gasping. "Close!" He cried, panting and moaning louder as Rin started sucking harder, bobbing her head up and down on his dick.  
A loud, long moan escaped Yugo's mouth as he came, his cum shooting to the back of Rin's throat before being swallowed by her. He was tugging on the rope, squirming under her and not making any effort whatsoever to stay still.

Once he came down from his high, he was panting, Rin wiping her lips and crawling over him, undoing the rope that bound his wrists together. Immediately, Yugo curled around Rin, spooning her and kissing the back of her neck. She giggled, running a hand through his hair. "Enjoy that?" She purred.

Nodding, he hummed, burying his face in the back of her neck. "Tired." He uttered hazily, yawning and relaxing next to her.

Smiling, she turned around to face him, kissing his forehead. "Come on then, time for bed." She said, cuddling against Yugo.


End file.
